Zeetha, Daughter of Chump/Mad
Cute Monster Girl Zeetha bears a certain resemblance to Lum Invader, a popular main character of the 80s manga and anime Urusei Yatsura. ( A good website on the show is here) Urusei Yatsura itself was quite popular in certain circles at one time; as in, one of the leading anime (along with Ranma 1/2) to be bootlegged into the US before anime took off enough for more formal commercial releases to take place, not counting Saturday-morning-compatible shows such as Speed Racer, G-Force, and Star Blazers.None of which are mentioned in the undated history of American adaptation known as the This was also before YouTube. We also know that Kaja Foglio, who just might be old enough to remember Urusei Yatsura when it was freshstill wet, in fact to our Westernin both senses shores, is a great fan of anime.Great line in the author info for volume VI Well, she must be,old enough, that is, unless perhaps some sort of time travel is involved because the time frame in question is the early 90s, and Girl Genius has sketches dated back to 1993. Thus, it is unsurprising that Lum and Urusei Yatsura, having a formative influence on Kaja, would be given an homage in Girl Genius. And who is Lum Invader? A short description which emphasizes Zeetha's evident similarity would include: green haired, oversexeda horny devil? alien princess with unusual fighting ability, including a couple of dangerous pointy bits — although in Lum's case these are literal horns whose chief danger is the magical power they possess. There's a bit moreor a couple of bits, counting the navel to Lum than that, though. It is not entirelythe fact that "anime" starts with "a" does muddy the waters accidental, nor undeserved, that Lum is the first example given of a on the TV Tropes Wiki. Tananda the Trollop Closer to home than Lum Invader would be Tanda, the green-haired warrior of Robert Asprin's Myth Adventures series, for which Phil Foglio did the illustrations (and later on, an entire graphic novel). Zeetha Wulfenbach? Her hairstyle bears a resemblance to the characteristic Wulfenbach mop, and the Baron when he could easily have killed her in the thick of battle. Reference to this possibility was made in the page for . Truth or just the Foglios teasing us? Only time will tell! She is "the daughter of Chump". It's entirely possible that Klaus called himself a Chump after getting drugged by Lucrezia and ending up in Skifander... Klaus has suggested she will kill Gil at some point. No one seems to know why he thinks this. So far Zeetha has been friendly to Gil. What if Gil has a claim to the Skifandrian throne as strong as Zeetha's? Might the Law of Succession of Skifander require claimants to Battle to the Death? ''Kolee-dok-Zumil ''((Moved from main page. Can it be deleted?) Kolee-dok-Zumil is only available to one person other than the Kolee's own daughters (or so Zeetha says), so why does she choose Agatha for this role? You'd have to ask Zeetha to be sure, but: * Agatha, being a Spark, has a certain charisma; * It's very much in Zeetha's own interest to keep Agatha alive, so that she can make introductions to Uncle Barry and help Zeetha discover a way back to Skifander; * Zeetha sort of owes Agatha one, for giving her hope by convincing her that Skifander really does exist and wasn't just a figment of her feverish imagination; * Zeetha, who is tough as nails, likes having a nice, soft novice around to whip into shape, and Agatha fits the bill perfectly; * And of course, above all, Zeetha is one of the Good Guys, and therefore fated to help Agatha out. Ms. Fan Service Not only has Zeetha, since Gil accidentally placed Bunbury's Wacky Weave Destabilizer on her near the end of Volume VIII, displayed the most common attributes of Ms. Fan Service, but one of her first lines "Ah! You're awake! Relax. You're safe." "Er...Am I?" "Yup! Couldn't be safer. And I'll bet you have questions." "I know I do. Here, drink this." in volume VIII was "Here, drink this", which has been the standard way to greet new posters to the Yahoo Groups list for some time. (Notionally, the beverage offered is Jägerbräu. Though there are indications that that stuff kills people, so far the effects conferred by the kind offered are limited to temporarily changing one's speech as expressed in writing.) Later, Zeetha uses the term "Pinkie" in reference to Zola which also originated in fandom as short for "the girl from the pink airship" (although Agatha said it before Zeetha ). Category:Mad Category:O-ta-ku Category:Fan Theories/Origins